wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lioness
This character belongs to Kittyluvver, please don't use without permission. '' Lioness is a SandWing female dragon, with golden scales. She is featured in the fanfiction The Midnight Prophecy. Description Lioness is the sort of dragon that you wouldn't want for an enemy. She is unusually large and tall even for a SandWing, and her hard, tough scales shine a bright golden color in contrast to the pale yellows and tans of normal SandWings. Long claws and powerful muscles make her a formidable opponent on the battlefield, and her hide is crisscrossed with scars obtained through her various adventures. Skills Lioness is a brutal fighter, and there are few dragons who could stand their ground in a one-on-one arena duel with her. She often adopts a "kill first and ask questions later" strategy when it comes to dealing with conflicts. Lioness has a tail barb like most SandWings, but it is not very useful because she does not produce any venom. However, she more than makes up for the handicap in her skill in combat. Lioness does not like admitting this particular weakness to anyone. Personality Lioness is self-admittedly "not a smart dragon." She thrives on combat, and feels very little guilt for those that she injures or kills in battle - a constant source of friction between her and some of her more merciful friends. Despite this, Lioness is immensely protective of her friends and will gladly bite a piece off anyone who hurts them. Lioness is not good with ordinary social interaction, and would rather hit you than admit any of her personal feelings to you. It is not easy to form a relationship with Lioness, but once she has come to think of you as a friend, she is immensely loyal and will stay by you through thick and thin. She has a strong sense of honor, and will faithfully stick to any promise she makes. Conversely, she will fight anyone who insults her honor. As she is an ordinary dragon lacking any special abilities, dragons with exceptional powers tend to annoy her. History Lioness was born to a family of SandWings who were responsible for guarding the royal family. From a young age she thought she was destined to be a palace guard for Queen Thorn and Princess Sunny. She grew up in the royal palace and trained a soldier from a very young age, gaining a reputation as an exceptional fighter. However, one day when she was flying alone in the desert she came across Aria and Amber, who had lost their way. Initially Lioness threatens them and tries to drive them off SandWing territory, but then Amber saves Lioness from a dragonbite viper. According to her SandWing code of honor, Lioness felt obligated to forswear her previous life to come with Amber and protect her, at least until her own debt had been repaid. Since then, she has become a permanent addition to the group. '''In the story The Midnight Prophecy ': Lioness and her friends are captured by SkyWing guards, and Lioness resists furiously, biting off part of one guard's tail and killing another. The guards must immobilize her in order to safely transport her. In the throne room of the Sky Palace Lioness hears the Midnight Prophecy for the first time and later realizes that she is the third dragon of the prophecy. The third one’s scales shine golden-bright As she charges forth to join the fight She will always see the battle won As only then may her work be done Relationships Aria: Lioness respects Aria as a leader, but is annoyed by her lack of fighting ability. Also, Lioness firmly believes that Aria's Midnight Prophecy is responsible for ruining her life, and isn't afraid to let Aria know exactly how she feels. Amber : Lioness has a soft spot for Amber that you'd rarely see around any other dragon. At first she followed Amber because she owed her life to the MudWing, but she has found a true friend in Amber. Amber balances out Lioness's more violent tendencies, and Lioness is fiercely protective of her. Ripple: Lioness will sometimes resort to hitting Ripple (not'' that ''hard) when he is being especially annoying. He's gotten very good at ducking her blows. Autumn Gold: Lioness and Autumn Gold do not know each other very well, and their conflicting natures usually put them at odds within the group.Lioness is good at inflicting wounds, and Autumn is good at healing them. Faithless: Things between Lioness and her venom-born sister are tense at best. Lioness is jealous of Faithless's venom-born power and blames her for the absence of her own venom, while Faithless envies Lioness for having a proper childhood and upbringing by a family who loves her. Kitten : ??? Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:Disabled Characters Category:Content (Kittyluvver) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier)